Infatuation
by Naygo
Summary: When Marik thinks he's all alone after a horrible break up, who will come and save him from the darkness that still lingers around his heart from Battle City?
1. Where are you?

Okay so... this has a story behind it (seems like a lot of my fanfics do lol) but honestly I don't like the beginning pairing, but I needed to go with characters that fit the personalities of the people they represent. Well. Sort of. There will be other pairings.

I will provide warnings and labels for those chapters that may or may not need to be read. Just a warning here: **Second chapter is a MarikxYami lemon! There is no point other than smut in the next chapter so if you don't want to read Yami and Marik having sex, don't read the next chapter.**

Main Pairing: Marik x Yami (Only for a while I promise!)

The side pairing warnings will change each chapter. Sometimes there won't be a side pairing for a chapter, but other times there may be... like twenty.

Side pairings you may see or be hinted at: Dragonshipping

* * *

It honestly started with a simple infatuation. Mariku was with someone else at the time he saw this infatuation. Often times, the one he was with had to pull his attention back to the world of the living from his day dreams.

"Mariku? What are you doing?" Came a voice from beside the blond, snapping him out of his reverie. He smiled a little at his star haired lover and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing, Yami. I'm just picturing the future." The fact that Yami blushed furiously proved the other had no idea of what was really going through the Egyptian's mind. He didn't like lying to the former pharaoh, but he'd noticed how the other reacted simply by mentioning hanging out with someone other than him on his time that wasn't being used in schooling.

"Okay. I love you, Mariku." Yami said, climbing into his lap and snuggling into his chest, resting his face in the crook of Marik's neck. Marik draped his arms around the tiny male and nuzzled his hair.

"Love you too, pharaoh." He smirked, feeling the other pout against his skin. He found it adorable and hilarious that the other hated that nickname so badly considering the power it represented.

Winter break was fast approaching and Marik pouted at the thought of his lover not dressing in his normal tight leathery clothing. The much smaller male did have those soft thighs, and Marik would miss seeing them outside the bedroom. Mariku shook his head a little. He wondered vaguely how he'd come to love his once worst enemy, but he supposed time played a big role in this.

Yami let his fingers trail over the broad chest of the large Egyptian. "I can still come over this weekend, right, Mariku…?" Yami purred, nuzzling and nipping at his lover's neck.

Mariku growled. "I told you not to do that, Yami." He scrunched up his nose a little. "And yes. Ishizu said you can come over as long as we keep quiet. She says if she catches us again, she's not going to let you come over anymore."

Yami pouted. "But Mariku—"

"No Yami, I've told you a thousand times now. I don't like that much affection in front of people. A little is okay. But you always, **always** get carried away." Mariku sighed, running his hand through his lover's hair. "I love you, you know I do, but it's just… embarrassing. And no, it's not because you're a guy because I wouldn't let a girl to that to me either in public."

The other did not seem happy as he sighed. "Fine… But you owe me this weekend for the lack of attention during the week."

Mariku smirked. "You know I always reimburse you, love."

The week from then on out came and went and it was late Friday night and Marik drummed his fingers in anticipation. Yami still wasn't there and he was growing anxious. Marik knew Yami had been hanging out with Joey today. But they only were supposed to be gone for two or three hours after school. School ended at four PM and it was nearing nine.

Finally after all his waiting, Marik gave up and gave a frustrated sigh and went to his room. This was the second weekend in a row Yami had not shown up.

He turned on his stereo and relaxed into his extra plush pillow top bed and glared at the ceiling as the anger of being ditched again filled his heart. It hurt when Yami did this and Marik hated the feeling of being hurt.

Another two hours passed and Marik gave up trying to set fire to his ceiling with his eyes in exchange for a far off saddened look. He honestly couldn't take much more of Yami doing this to him. Just as a song ended, Marik noticed his phone vibrating on his desk and picked it up, and paused the music as soon as seeing it was a phone call from none other than his boyfriend. He answered. "Thanks for showing up, Pharaoh."

"I'm so sorry, Mariku! I didn't mean for it to take so long! I lost track of time." Funny… why did Yami sound so breathless?

"Yeah that's what you said last weekend. Well. Whenever I'm not an inconvenience for you to spend time with, give me a call." Marik would give the other the chance to retort, but that's it.

"Mariku. Don't be like that! I told you last weekend was Yugi's grandpa's birthday." Yami sounded exhausted now. Like he was tired of trying to appease the other on the phone.

"You know, when we make plans, Yami… You're the only one who ever cancels them without so much as a fucking phone call. You know what? Fucking.. grow up. I'm tired of being the only one who is trying in this relationship. If you're not over here tomorrow by the time I wake up… You'll be sorry." With that, he hung up and turned his cell phone off. The rage built within him and it wasn't a good thing.

The next day, Marik woke to a warm body next to his own and snuggled into it. Yami had finally heard his words, this caused him to smile. ". . . You came." He mumbled quietly.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, of course I did." He chuckled and pet Marik's hair. He was so glad Marik slept in on the weekends to the late afternoon. Usually he didn't like it too much because the other grew very grumpy when awoken to keep the other company, but got upset if Yami left out of boredom before the other woke up.

Marik couldn't resist breathing in the others scent. Yami always smelled so good to him; like sour apples and cinnamon.

Apparently Yami liked how Marik smelled as well as he took a large inhale. "Mmm… I love your scent…" Yami had said this before, but it still confused the poor blond.

"And I love yours too." Marik replied. Honestly he did love the smell, though he preferred sweet smells to the sour and hot smell the other produced. "Smells like apples and cinnamon…" He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Ishizu and Odion are gone for the weekend and Malik is never home on the weekend, Yami." Marik hinted with a small tired smirk.

"Is that so, Mariku? I can't but feel you're insinuating something here…. Although I cannot imagine what you could be hinting at…" Yami grinned playfully at the Egyptian. He loved messing with his lover.


	2. Yami Finally Is On Top Of His World

_**WARNING AGAIN!!! THIS IS SIMPLY SMUT BETWEEN YAMI AND MARIK!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING, DON'T READ IT.**_

It took me so damn long to write this because I don't like the pairing. But I got it done because some people do and like variety in their stories. I hope at least _**someone**_ likes it. I personally like how it turned out, but it was really hard considering _**I DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**_ I cannot stress that enough. So **OBVIOUSLY** they won't be staying together very long. And before I'm asked _**WHY**_ I wrote this when I don't like the pairing it's simply put that the pairing is important. There are going to be two more pairings and many hints at other pairings all including Marik. In Marik's own mind he's a slut for kind of falling for people.

I suppose this lemon wasn't necessary, but over 1000 words later when I realized that, it was too late and I figured I may as well finish it even though this pairing represents all my _**loathing.**_

Enjoy~ R&R

* * *

Their lips connected suddenly, Marik's hands pinning that of the smaller man down as lips met teeth and tongues met in a hungry battle of dominance. Marik's tongue easily won though and he straddled his lover's small hip with a sadistic smirk. "You look so small, _my_ Pharaoh…" He sounded almost like he was mocking the other as he had broken the kiss to sit up and stare at the other with his hot violet eyes which looked like they could pierce someone's soul and learn everything about them just from a glance.

Yami glared up at him and bucked up into his hips, causing the blond to moan, his grip lessening and Yami smirked, flipping them over. "It's my turn tonight, Mariku. You always top so I want my turn."

Marik cocked a brow at him and smirked. "Think you can handle it, Yami?" Just deciding to play along with the other, Marik figured it was about damn time Yami gained enough backbone to do this. "You know I've never had anything inside me before." Marik was highly amused from the blush his lover produced. Honestly sometimes Yami could be so damn girlie.

"Yes, I know. You never let me dominate." Yami complained.

"You have to earn the domination, Yami. I don't let you have anything for free. You know that." Marik chuckled. "I can't **let** you dominate me. It would take away from the whole exper—" Marik was cut off by a pair of lips crushing his own hungrily. He eagerly met the kiss with his own aggressive mouth only for his lips to be bitten and suckled at.

Yami's hands moved quickly down and release Marik's shirt from his pants. Marik felt a small breeze flow up through his shirt and caused him to shiver a bit, his body breaking into a field of Goosebumps and his nipples hardening from the random change in temperature.

The smaller of the two grew impatient with his boyfriend's shirt and literally ripped it off of the other. Yami was showing how badly he wanted to top Marik and the tattooed male couldn't say he was disagreeing. He was enjoying his lover being so vicious. He loved how the other looked with that lust consumed glaze over his eyes, making his violet eyes turn almost a dangerously hungry crimson.

Marik couldn't help the purr that leaked from his tanned lips. He could feel the heat radiating from the other and just the thought of the other's heat… It didn't do well to his self control. He decided that he should allow the other to finally top him after all the time they'd been together, though in honesty he preferred topping Yami. Actually, he couldn't say that for he'd never been topped before.

Before Marik could think, the other had his lips around one of his nipples and nipped and sucked at it making Marik moan and melt into the bed in pleasure. _Oh dear Ra…_ Marik could only think that as his nub was shifted over by a tongue.

A pale hand came up and pinched the free nipple on Marik's chest, teasing it into hardness causing the dark male to arch his back into the touch. "Oh Ra…. Yami…" He couldn't help but writhe in pleasure.

A smirk came to the lips of the suckling male. He quickly moved down from his lover's nipple, his hands following quickly. Those digits began working at Marik's pants and as soon as the button and zipper were out of the way his pants went flying across the room. Yami couldn't stop the smirk from spreading over his face. "No underwear I see…"

Marik flushed and mock glared. "Shuddup."

"A little excited I think." The arrogance in the ex-pharaoh's voice was slightly annoying, but Marik could over look it because when Yami smirked at him like that… his excitement mounted.

Yami took a hold of Marik's manhood and began stroking it slowly. Marik's breath hitched and he moaned. "Excited indeed, my Mariku…"

"A-Ah… F-Faster…." Marik moaned out, his eyes closing in pleasure. He moaned loudly as his command was met. Yami's had was just so damn talented. When the hand pulled away, Marik groaned at the loss, but when he felt a hot wetness on his tip he gasped in pleasure.

"I see someone liked that… Too bad that's all the licking you're going to be getting." The growl Marik was going to give, died on his lips as he saw the other stripping and suckling on his own fingers. He swallowed as he watched, completely transfixed with the notion.

When the other was fully undressed, he put himself between Marik's tan thighs and removed his fingers from his mouth. "This will feel weird, if not hurt a little." Marik could only nod; despite the fact he knew all this already.

He watched as Yami's hand moved down and in between his legs and to his entrance. A single finger pressed against it and moved around the hole as to lubricate it a bit. Marik writhed a little from the oddly pleasing touch. Only when Yami gently pressed his finger into Marik did he tense and hiss. "Mariku… Baby, relax or it'll hurt."

Marik took a few deep breaths to relax and gradually as he did so, it hurt less and less. As soon as the Egyptian was relaxed enough, the tri-haired male began pumping the finger in and out of his much larger lover.

Marik moaned as the small pain left over was replaced with a sweet pleasure. He never fully realized just how good it felt to have something inside him. When Yami added a second finger, it sent a new wave of pain bolting through him like he'd never felt before. "H-Hurts…" He whispered. He'd only ever admit these little weaknesses to Yami; never to anyone else.

Yami paused for the other to get used to the feeling. "Shhh… It's okay… I promise it'll only hurt for a small time…" When he felt the caramel skinned male's muscles relax again, he began moving his fingers, stretching him and penetrating. He had no desire to hurt his lover unless he wanted it to hurt.

The feeling was so foreign and strange. Marik wasn't really sure he liked it or disliked it, but as Yami put the two fingers together and drove them deep into him he moaned loudly, his back arching. He didn't even notice Yami adding a third finger and began pushing them in and out of his body quickly.

Before Marik could think, Yami was pulling his fingers out of him completely and he whined at the loss of contact. "My Mariku… Are you ready…?" He asked, licking his lips.

Marik nodded and spread his legs apart for him. It wan honestly rather… awkward what with how small Yami was, but his didn't care. He loved the other with all his soul and wouldn't let go until the other beat him off with a stick. He hissed as Yami entered him, his hair being petted and sweet nothing's were whispered to him to sooth the pain away. Marik did his best to keep relaxed, but it proved rather difficult.

"Shh… Don't worry Mariku…. The pain will pass, my love… Soon enough you'll feel really good." Soon enough, Yami was fully sheathed inside of his tan lover and sighed in satisfaction. He waited, rather impatiently for Marik to adjust. He knew now why the blond Egyptian got so impatient during sex now. The unimaginable heat made him go insane with having to wait for the bronze skinned male to get used to having his cock inside of him.

A few moments later, Marik nodded for the other to begin moving. Those first thrusts, though gentle were _so painful_. Marik had to bit his lower lip to keep the sounds of discomfort from rising higher than a small whimper.

"J-Just… relax…. I know… it hurts, Mariku…" Yami honestly was trying to be as gentle as possible. It was just extremely difficult when Marik was so tight and tempting to just thrust into. The small thrusts became easier as Marik slowly began to relax and release small sighs and moans of pleasure.

_Oh gods… It's… nnn… It's starting to feel good…_ Marik arched his back lightly from the feeling of all this. Tanned legs wrapped around the small hips of his pale pharaoh. "A-Ah…. Yami….." Marik groaned out. "F-Fuck…… D-Deeper…."

Yami happily obliged, thrusting into his coffee skin colored blond. When Marik let out a scream of pleasure the insipid Egyptian king smirked and plunged into that exact mark again, blessed to receive the very same reaction.

Those pushes into the taller male were growing in tempo and need. They both desperately needed the release. _And I'll cum faster if he cums first._ The reasoning wasn't flawed for his love, so why should it be any different for Yami?

He reached his hand between them, pumping Marik's hardness in a tight hole created by the tri-haired other. Marik moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed as his peak rapidly approached.

"Nnng!! A-Ah! Y-Yami! G-Gonna…! Gonna Cum!!" Marik screamed for his boyfriend. His hands moved up and dug his nails into the other's shoulders, causing the small teen to hiss and thrust rougher and more crazed.

Yami could feel Marik's walls trying not to clench as he drove the mocha colored male closer to the edge. Marik let out a spine-tingling scream as he shuttered, his seed shooting from him and onto his Yami. His muscled clenched and he felt Yami moving within him still.

Moaning and grabbing Marik's hips, Yami drove himself to the edge in the even tighter hole of Marik. He came with a final thrust and just held himself there, listening to a small moan of pleasure Marik got from the warmth inside of him. They both just stayed like that, panting for a while. Neither of the two had felt anything like it. Marik had to admit being dominated wasn't so bad, but he still preferred being dominant. Yami liked being dominant and would be trying for it more often.

With the fog of orgasm, Yami pulled out of Marik, receiving a groan of protest. He flopped next to the other and snuggled into him. Marik looked at him and smiled tiredly, covering them up gently. "Love you Yami…" Marik was so tired he didn't even notice Yami look at him and for the first time not say _'I love you too, Mariku'_.


	3. How Could You?

Around three in the afternoon when Marik woke again, Yami was gone. He looked around and yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was strange to see his lover not around after a night of fun, but the blond tried not to let it bother him. He sat up and groaned, his ass and lower back were in pain.

"Fuck… where the hell did he go…?" He put his hand on the bed as a support so he could get up. His hand was met with soft sheets and a piece of paper. Marik blinked, not having expected that and lifted it up to look at it. "What the hell is this…?" He mumbled, cocking a brow.

On the paper Marik saw Joey's number and a time and date on it. Joey had been one of Marik's on and off friends. They'd hang out from time to time, but Joey thought Marik was a little cruel and Marik well… he liked very few people.

Looking over the date and time on the small sheet of paper his pharaoh must have dropped, Marik grabbed for his cell phone and flipped it open. He was about to dial the number but thought better of it. He got up with a hiss of pain and difficulty, staggering down the long hallway using the wall for support. He pushed the door open at the end of the hall and limped in, grabbing Malik's cell phone and for once was glad he slept like a rock.

He flipped it open and dialed the number, putting it to his ear and clearing his throat. After a few rings someone answered, and he was quite out of breath. "H-Hello…?" The voice was familiar and someone Marik knew, and he was panting like he was having sex.

"Hey, Joey! This is Malik." Marik sounded exactly like Malik as he walked to his room and quietly closed the door.

The line was quiet for a few seconds, faint whisperings were heard and then they stopped. "Uhh… Hey Malik. What's up? Why ya callin'?" The blond on the other side of the phone asked.

"Oh I was just wondering where Yami was going off to so early today. I thought you might know since he's your best friend and all." Marik smirked. The blond was so gullible.

Joey snorted. "Best friend right. Hey, don't tell Marik this but…" Marik's eyes widened. He was being given some juicy detail he wasn't supposed to know? He knew Malik and Joey were almost like fuck buddies, so he knew he'd get some fact he wasn't supposed to know. "I've been sleeping with Yami for the past four months now."

Marik dropped the phone, the device shattering upon impact with the floor. The platinum blond could tell the other wasn't lying. Marik knew Joey never lied to Malik. Much like the phone Marik dropped, his heart was crushed. After all they'd been through… after all the times Marik stood up for their relationship and all the times he bit his lip when he just wanted to punch Yami in the face because he was wrong and Marik was right.

Marik curled up on his bed. "Why. . .?" He quietly asked himself. He heard footsteps raging down the hallway to his room and the door slammed against the wall as it was violently thrown open.

Malik stood in the doorway, fuming. "**Where. Is. My. Phone?**" He hissed through clenched teeth. He saw it on the floor, torn apart, but fixable. He looked at Marik who didn't seem to be phased in the least by his dramatic entrance. This wasn't normal. Marik always reacted; whether cocky or fake innocence. Malik knew something was seriously wrong. The anger easily died down as he sat next to Marik on the bed. "Marik? You okay?"

". . . Did you know, Malik…?" Marik asked looking at his brother. He sat back up. "Did you!" The calls were desperate as the larger Egyptian grabbed Malik by the shoulders.

Malik stared at him for a moment. "Marik… Marik are you… crying…?" Malik could almost picture what happened. Almost. He needed a few details to fill in. Malik gently wiped the tears from Marik's face. "What happened…?"

"… I… He… I can't… I can't believe he'd do this…" Obviously Yami did something to hurt Malik's brother and badly. "He… He's been… sleeping with Joey for the past four months!" Marik couldn't help himself and buried his face into Malik's shoulder.

Malik's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around Marik. Who would have thought that the almighty pharaoh would cheat on his lover? So much for the honorable pharaoh. Malik glared forward. How _dare_ that little man hurt his brother after he worked so hard to gain love and change his ways.

Marik silently sobbed into Malik's body, his entire being shaking from the pain of all this. "Oh Marik… I'm sorry…" There really wasn't anything else Malik could say. He couldn't make it all better, he couldn't help him. Marik was experiencing true raw human emotions. Malik only regretted that the emotion he had to feel was hurt, pain and suffering ones. The possibility of Marik reverting back to a psychopath was more than just possibilities now. The chances had gone up by a hundred fold. This frightened Malik greatly. Marik was a great person when sane, but insane he was a completely repulsive creature. Enticing, but revolting.

The weekend passed on like that. Marik crying and Malik comforting him in return. It was almost pathetic. But when Monday morning came around, Marik acted fine. He went to school, did his work quietly as usual. The only difference was he avoided all contact with the cheating tri-haired male. Yami would grin at Marik and try to call out to him, but Marik simply ignored him and if Yami came near him, he would simply get up and walk away. He didn't want to kill anyone it seemed. It was harder to get Marik to talk to anyone who wasn't Malik, Ryou or Bakura.

If Marik was honest with himself, he would admit how gorgeous and amazing he thought Bakura was. He knew it wouldn't work though, simply because Bakura was a trouble maker and a thief. Marik didn't very much like thieves or the act of stealing. He never really had. Still he was better company than two of the people who had hurt Marik. Ryou and Bakura were told of what happened. They were like Marik and Malik's brothers and they could be trusted, even if Marik wasn't a hundred percent on trusting a thief and a cream-puff.

At the last day of the week, Marik sat at lunch with Bakura, Ryou and Malik as he had all week while avoiding Yami and Joey. He was enjoying his meal as much as he could. At least before an angry Yami came up and grabbed Marik's shoulder and yanked him back roughly. Marik's lunch landed all over his chest and his white shirt. It was tomato soup day. Marik stood and turned glaring icily at Yami.

Yami glared right back. "Marik. I think we need to talk."

"Well that sucks, because I have no interest in talking to you." Marik stood his ground. Bakura smirked and stood as well. Ryou was even glaring at Yami.

Yami growled. "Marik. We. Need. To. Talk." The pharaoh looked at the other three still there. "Alone." He turned his attention back to Marik, who was taking off his shirt to reveal a once white under tank top. Many eyes were looking at them now.

"Fine. But I get to say what I need to say too." The blond hissed. "Malik, can you call Ishizu and have her take my shirt home and bring me another one?"

Malik simply nodded as the two walked off into the hall. Marik leaned against the wall; his foot raised behind him as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, glaring at Yami. "What?" Marik was in no mood for Yami's sick mind fucks.

Yami stood his ground, glaring back at Marik. "What the fuck has been your problem all week?"

"You really can't think I don't know." Marik stated.

Yami froze, the color draining from his face. ". . . Know what?" He finally said, obviously a little less confident.

"Don't try playing fucking innocent, Atem." He hissed angrily. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Marik's temper was rising into his chest, eating at him.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Yami shouted out at Marik.

"You having Joey fuck you while you were with me! That's what I'm talking about!"

Yami's pupils shrank a little. "That never happened!"

Marik clenched his fists and a vein made itself known coming up from the neck and popping out clear to the middle of his left golden cheek. "Never happened huh? Did you know I can imitate Malik's voice completely! Joey never talked to Malik on the phone. I called Joey's phone on Malik's cell phone because you left a paper on my bed that had Joey's number on it and a date."

Yami was at a loss of words. Just how could he cover this up? What lie could he produce that Marik would believe?

"Go fuck him some more you little tramp. I never want to be bothered by your little slutty self again. I swear if you come back to me crying, I'm going to hurt you and reject you so fuck you and have a fucking life with your mistake."

Marik turned to walk away and bumped into someone. They were broad shouldered and muscular (very, sexily muscular). Marik, however was in no mood to ogle at the male, so he glared at him. The other smirked a little and kept walking. He had short white hair, dark skin like Marik's own and he wore what looked like cloaks from ancient Egyptian times. Marik moved on and went back in to Malik, Ryou and Bakura.


	4. You're Not Sorry

Woo! I finally updated this! I changed the ending of this one because I wanted the relationship to grow gradually. Not to mention, for those who have suffered through a hard break up, you know it's not so easy to forgive the other person or trust people but you really do try.

* * *

The weekend came and went just as quickly as the week before it had. It didn't take long for Marik's classmates to figure out that the spiky haired blond was single. From Friday on, Marik found thousands of gifts and such sitting outside his doorstep. It got so bad that he couldn't even walk through his front yard. Odion and Malik weren't surprised, but Marik and Ishizu didn't know who they were from and why they were there. They had to clean off the porch, so a lot of it they put in Marik's room seeing as it was all for him. The rest was thrown out because it had no other place in their home.

Marik got up Monday morning and got ready for school, packing extra clothes in his bag for good measure. Who knew what could happen today? He went outside, strapped his book bag to his and Malik's bike and got on. "Come on Malik! We're going to be late again!"

"Coming!" Malik shouted.

"Already? Didn't know I was that good." Marik grinned at his own answer.

Malik got out there and smacked Marik upside the head. "You're one sick fuck, you know that?"

"Mmm… For you, I could be." Marik licked his lips and Malik snorted, getting on the bike behind Marik and shaking his head.

"Let's get to school you fucking sicko." Marik chuckled and looked back at him.

"Malik, where's your school bag?" Marik asked, starting the bike up. Malik grumbled and went back into the house and came back out with his school bag. He strapped it up with Marik's and got on behind the broader Egyptian.

They arrived at school and Marik parked the bike, grabbing his bag as Malik grabbed his own. Marik turned the alarm system on and tossed the keys to Malik. "You get to drive home."

Malik looked at Marik and grinned. "Cool. See you at lunch." The prissy blond skipped off happily, making Marik cock a brow at his brother.

"That boy should have been born a girl." He said, heading up the stairs where his locker was. He got to his locker and blinked. Behind the clutter of white envelopes, Marik couldn't even see his locker. He began picking the envelopes off and sighed when he saw they were layered over one another and it could possibly take a while to get through all these.

By the time he got to his locker, he had about a hundred letters and Marik simply feared for how many he'd find in his locker. He opened the metal door and everything that wasn't his school stuff fell completely out. It spanned across the hallway tiled flooring. Marik put the envelopes in his hand into his school bag and began cleaning up the mess his locker made. He put his school bag in his locker and stacked everything else in it neatly. He shut the door and went to the locker room, where he had to change his clothing and into his PE clothes. Well PE shorts, he never wore a shirt during PE unless they were outside.

Marik began stripping himself of his clothing. That's when he saw that kid again. The one with the fluffy, short, white hair and the red cloak. "…" Marik shrugged it off and finished getting his pants off. He pulled on his PE shorts and his running shoes. He bent down and tied his shoes onto his feet tightly. As he did so though, he felt warmth on his back and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. He looked over his shoulder and there stood the cloak guy. "…Can I help you somehow?"

The male licked his lips and smirked a bit. "Maybe, Cutie. You have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

Marik eyed him for a moment, obviously suspicious. "I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"Just curious… With an ass like that, I'd be careful." The stranger purred out huskily. As Marik took off his shirt, the scars made the young man's eyes widened. "…The pharaoh's prophecy…?" He whispered, reaching forward and gently touched the skin.

Marik tensed and swung around swiftly, too quickly to realize how close the other was to him and their lips locked. Their eyes both were wide and Marik and the other didn't know how to react in the least. The one with white hair smirked against the shocked blonde's lips and easily pressed his tongue inside of Marik's mouth.

How delicious Marik tasted, the buffer of the two could not help but moan into the other's mouth, his tongue robbing Marik's mouth of safety, freeing Marik from the ever-lasting taste of the pharaoh and replacing it with a sweet intoxicating taste making his face flush and as he began to give into it, he pushed the other away and spit out saliva and looked at him, glaring a death.

"Fucking bastard. Stay the fuck away from me! What the fuck is your problem?" Marik spat at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The other simply smirked and began walking away. "I'm God, but you can call me Akefia Tozouku, the great Theif King." With that said, he left with a small, charming wave over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back at Marik.

Marik was seething in anger and slammed his locker shut. Thank Ra for P.E. and a good release of stress, because this spiky haired blonde needed it and badly.

After P.E., Marik showered quickly, applied his deodorant and got dressed before racing to his next class. He got in the room and went to his seat only to see the two people he had no desire to be by. What's worse was that they both smirked when Marik entered the room. He knew he should just leave, but that would be a shot to his pride so he stood there for a minute or two before heading to his seat and glaring at Akefia, whom smirked from Marik's own seat.

He couldn't believe his rotten luck and glared at the white haired one. "Get the fuck out of my seat you asshole." Marik didn't have the energy to deal with him or the pharaoh.

Akefia scooted over one seat and patter Marik's seat for Marik to sit by him. The Egyptian simply rolled his eyes and sat down, anger seeping off of his skin. That's when the pharaoh decided to sit on his other side. _Well, fuck me sideways with a fucking plastic knife Ra._ He thought, glaring forward. If he hadn't been so pissed off, he'd have felt sorry for the females in front of him whom squeaked and ran out of his path of vision.

"Marik?"

Marik snorted and glared at him, "No," his answer was swift and filled with venom; even Akefia thought it was cold. As the pharaoh's face dropped, Marik growled and glared harder. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry." The tri-haired male looked sincere, but Marik simply laughed coldly at him in the most unforgiving way.

"You? Sorry? HA! I've never heard something so funny in my life! Don't think that I'm going to forgive you, now or ever. Don't think I'll ever take you back either. To me, you're like a bitch in heat." Marik smirked at Yami, who looked horribly offended. He stood and stormed off.

Akefia looked at Marik, whom apparently had a chip on his shoulder, and blinked. "Dude… What was that about?"

Marik shrugged. He had no desire to speak to this man anymore. He'd admit he was damn sexy and if it weren't for his pride and self respect, he'd have jumped his bones in a second. As it was, he'd made the mistake of being a dickhead to him the first time they really spoke to one another.

Akefia snorted. "Why would you even ever date someone who looked like Atem…?" He made the most disgusted face Marik had ever seen on someone elses face.

Marik turned to look forward again. "…He was my best friend. Heh… Guess no one can be trusted… Except Mali-chan…" He smiled a little, lovingly, his eyes thoroughly softened and warm.

Akefia blinked. _Who is Mali-chan…? She sounds beautiful._ If only he knew the truth about who this mysterious 'Mali-chan' was. If only he knew the it was really Marik's brother.

* * *

When Marik said a bitch in heat, he did mean the dictionary term meaning "Female dog".


	5. Who is 'Malichan?

It was disturbing to him and yet somehow fascinating. He couldn't find any girl with any name near 'Mali' anything anywhere. Akefia growled, sitting in the documents room at the school at midnight. He sighed, laying amongst the papers and pouted, staring at the ceiling. "Who the hell is Mali-chan!" He was quickly growing frustrated.

As he laid over the list of girls at the school, he vaguely wondered why he **needed** to know so damn badly. "This is ridiculous; I'm going crazy over someone I barely know... But I _have_ to know. It'll just bother me otherwise. Not much else I can do right now though, so I'll ask him tomorrow." He said determinedly as he began putting the teenager's folders back in their proper order and away neatly, as he'd found them before making a hasty retreat.

He'd gone through every female in the school. Every. Single. One. Akefia sighed, his home soon coming into view. His ramshackle home looked none too pleasant. He couldn't get too comfortable here; he never knew when he would need to change homes again. He just barely scraped by with enough money for rent this month.

He walked into the disheveled home and sighed. It smelled as though there was a dead body lying somewhere in these apartments. To be honest, he wouldn't doubt it. He hooked his keys to his belt loop and went to the make-shift kitchen to make himself some food before he would try to sleep on his cold floor with little to no heat other than a blanket and pillow.

A sigh escaped his lips as he made himself a cheap dinner, a cup of Ramen noodles and ate quickly with a glass of water. As soon as he was finished, he cleaned up and got his clothes ready for the next day of school, putting them in the bathroom so he could shower the next day.

He went into his bedroom and snuggled down on the floor before quickly falling asleep, having pleasant dreams of falling in love with faceless man and living happily ever after. Of course, dreams, for Akefia, never came true and all dreams must come to an end.

He woke the next morning, his joints cracking as he stretched out and stood up, going to the bathroom, showering and dressing before running as fast as he could will himself to do so to get to school. He wanted to be on time today, unlike any other day. He had business to attend to this morning.

The march that befell his feet as he forced himself to be proud and cocky as he charged forward came naturally, though to him it felt more like stumbling aimlessly. He was so tired, so exhausted and needing a good sleep.

The walk down the long hallway seemed to take forever as he made his way to the spiky blonde's first class. He would simply ask him, as odd as that would be. Though, he thought of how he would laugh at him for not knowing, and that made his eyes narrow. It made him feel stupid when others laughed at his lack of knowledge. He _**hated**_ feeling stupid.

Akefia sat next to the early arriving blonde, whom was currently enjoying a nice, thick book. He briefly looked up and snorted before going back to his book, finishing his chapter and putting the book in his bag. Marik looked at him again, with bored, half-lidded eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually there is. I've been confused about something since yesterday. You mentioned that the only person you can trust is 'Mali-chan'. All I want to know is who she is." Akefia said point blank, crossing his arms over his chest determinedly.

Marik blinked and began laughing, holding his stomach from laughter. Akefia growled, clenching and unclenching his fists. "What's so damn funny?" He hissed out. He hated being laughed at. The blonde took a few breaths, calming down and wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes.

"You are. Mali-chan is... well family; my sibling to be exact. Why is it bothering you to not know?" Marik was genuinely curious as to why this would vex this boy so much. It made Marik's heart feel lighter, as though being fluttered on a feather in the clouds. Such thoughts though, made his face flush slightly.

"...I hate not knowing things?" It was meant to be a statement but it came out more as a question. Marik's face lost the little glow the feeling had given him as quickly as it had gotten there.

"Well then, it doesn't concern you and you really should leave it at Mali-chan being my sibling." Marik said, pulling out a pair of headphones and pushing the buds gently into his ears, drowning out all noises. He reached for his book, but it was nowhere in his bag where he _knew_ that was where he'd put it. He glared up, at where Akefia was, only to blink in realization that 'the Great Thief King' had also disappeared.

The thought rolled around his sleepy mind for a while before he growled and stood. "Damnable thief..." He strode out of the room and began asking around, seeing if anyone had seen which way slippery little bastard had run off to.

Akefia waited to be caught up on the roof. He had his book; this would be his reward for his efforts of trying to find out who this woman was. If Marik didn't care for the book, he'd get the book; if Marik did care for the book, he'd get the information in return of the book.

White hair was gently pushed by the wind back and forth playfully as the thief thought of why it bothered him so much that Marik was close to this 'Mali-chan', or why he was so determined to find out who this person was.

Deep breathes of calmness were inhaled by the self-proclaimed king right before the roof door slammed open, causing the scarred teen to smirk.

"Give. Me. My. Book." This was all that was heard from an out of breath Marik, who was positively livid.

"And if I refuse?" Akefia taunted. "What then? Will you try to get it before I throw it off of the building and causing you to lose your place in the book?" He looked at the spiky haired blond and chuckled as he saw the other's face begin boiling red in anger. "If you don't want to lose your place, then I have an idea. You'll get your book back, unharmed and in the same condition I got it in."

"How about if you don't give me my fucking book and I won't break your fucking nose?" Marik hissed, fists clenched tightly enough to turn his knuckles bone white. He attempted to take a step forward to help his threat, but the thief dangled the book over the edge and grinned, mocking the blonde.

"Now, hear me out, Mariku~" a chime from the snowy haired boy made Marik blink at him and then growl angrily. It was amusing, seeing him so pissed off and unknowing of what to do and Akefia definitely took great joy in seeing how easy it was to make Marik react to such a small thing in such a great manner.

"You'll get your book when I find out who this Mali-chan is. I've looked, researched and looked once again. There's no girl in this school named Mali."

Marik's expression suddenly changed. He blinked at Akefia and started laughing. Quietly at first but it grew to hysterics and Marik fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain from the laughter. "Y-You're serious!"

Akefia was now the one shaking in anger. "Yes; deathly serious." He snarled at him. The thief didn't see what was so damn funny.

After finally calming his laughter, and still chuckling a little afterwards, Marik stood, wiping amusement tears from his eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I'll tell you who Mali-chan is, but only because you have my book and made me laugh so hard." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Mali-chan means Malik. Malik... He's my brother, he's just so feminine, he may as well be a girl, so I call him 'Mali-chan'."

And for once, Akefia was dumbstruck and unable to speak.


End file.
